1. Field of the Invention
Metalworking industry and trades.
2. Description of the Prior Art;
Hand type electric and pneumatic metalworking shears and nibblers are designed to be utilized for freehand cutting operations only, thus the degree of speed and accuracy obtainable by their use is dependent solely upon the skill of the user. Hence, their usefulness is necessarily confined to cutting operations permitting only optimum accuracy. Therefore, circle cutting operations requiring absolute precision preclude their use.